historiawikiaorg_pl-20200216-history
Zygmunt Szendzielarz
Zygmunt Edward Szendzielarz, ps. „Łupaszko”, „Łopaszko” i „Łupaszka: (ur. 12 marca 1910 w Stryju, zm. 8 lutego 1951 w Warszawie) – major kawalerii Wojska Polskiego i Armii Krajowej. Dowódca 5. Wileńskiej Brygady AK. Kalendarium życia * 12 marca 1910 - urodzenie w Stryju. * listopad 1944 - awansowane do stopnia majora. * wrzesień 1945 - rozwiązanie 5. Wileńskiej Brygady AK. * kwiecień 1946 - ,,odtworzenie" 5. Wileńskiej Brygady AK. * marzec 1947 - opuszczenie oddziału i próba powrotu do życia cywilnego. * 30 czerwiec 1948 - aresztowane przez UB. * listopad 1950 - otrzymane wyroku skazującego na śmierć. * 08 luty 1951 - śmierć. Życiorys Wczesne życie Był najmłodszym synem Karola Szendzielarza, urzędnika kolejowego i Eufrozyny z Osieckich. Początkowo uczył się w gimnazjum we Lwowie, a następnie w Stryju. Był uczniem II Państwowego Gimnazjum w Stryju do 19 września 1931 w VIII klasie na początku roku szkolnego 1931/32. W listopadzie 1931 r. wstąpił jako ochotnik na kurs Szkoły Podchorążych Piechoty w Ostrowii Mazowieckiej, który zakończył w sierpniu następnego roku. Kolejnym etapem jego wojskowej edukacji była Szkoła Podchorążych Kawalerii w Grudziądzu. Po jej ukończeniu w 1934 r. w stopniu podporucznika skierowany został do 4 Pułku Ułanów Zaniemeńskich w Wilnie. 28 stycznia 1939 roku wziął ślub z Anną Swolkień, w listopadzie urodziła się ich córka Barbara. II wojna światowa Uczestniczył w kampanii wrześniowej jako dowódca 2 szwadronu w 4 pułku Ułanów Zaniemeńskich. Z 9 na 10 września pułk został rozbity, a Szendzielarz na czele 2. szwadronu dołączył 13 września do pododdziałów ppłk. Święcickiego. Następnego dnia podporządkowano je dowódcy kombinowanej Brygady Kawalerii pod dowództwem płk. Adama Zakrzewskiego. Szwadron por. Szendzielarza stoczył wówczas walki na szlaku od Lubartowa do Majdanu Sopockiego, gdzie wszedł następnie w skład GO Kawalerii gen. Władysława Andersa jako pododdział Kresowej Brygady Kawalerii. Wszystkie te oddziały przebijały się na Węgry, zostały jednak rozbite przez Niemców 26 września. Resztki z por. Szendzielarzem dołączyły do Nowogródzkiej Brygady Kawalerii, która także szła w kierunku Węgier. Następnego dnia gen. Anders – wobec przeważających sił niemieckich i sowieckich – rozwiązał swoje oddziały i nakazał przebijać się małymi grupami na Węgry. Szendzielarz dostał się wówczas do niewoli, z której wkrótce uciekł i przedostał się do Lwowa. Próbował bezskuteczne dostać się przez Węgry do Francji w wyniku czego wrócił do Wilna i jakiś czas później wstąpił do ZWZ. W kwietniu lub maju 1943 wstąpił do pierwszego oddziału partyzanckiego AK na Wileńszczyźnie dowodzonego przez ppor. Antoniego Burzyńskiego ps. Kmicica. 26 sierpnia w bazie partyzantki sowieckiej doszło do rozbrojenia oddziału Kmicica. Burzyńskiego zamordowano, a partyzantów podzielono na trzy grupy i jedną 50-osbową rozstrzelano. Na przełomie września i października 1943 roku oddział por. Szendzielarza liczył już ok. 100 ludzi. Przyjął on nazwę 5 Wileńskiej Brygady AK, zwanej też nieoficjalnie „Brygadą Śmierci”. Oddział Szendzielarza liczył ok. 100 ludzi i przyjął nazwę 5 Wileńskiej Brygady AK. W starciu z Niemcami pod Worzianami 31 stycznia 1944 r. został ranny. Kilka miesięcy później, w kwietniu 1944 r., podczas pobytu w Wilnie, został aresztowany przez Niemców. Udało mu się jednak uciec i powrócić do oddziału. W nocy z 19 na 20 czerwca 1944 r. zorganizował pułapkę na litewskich policjantów. Jego partyzanci uprowadzili świnie i bydło. Oficer Petras Polekauskas wysłał do Glinciszek patrol aby zbadał sprawę. Patrol wpadł w pułapkę i został ostrzelany. Czterech policjantów zginęło, a dwaj zdołali uciec. Litewscy policjanci (na rozkaz por. Polekauskasa) przeprowadzili odwet w Glinciszkach w wyniku czego zginęło ok. 38 osób. 23 czerwca w ramach odwetu za zbrodnię w Glinciszkach 5 Wileńska Brygada AK (na rozkaz Łupaszki) zaatakowała Dubinki w wyniku którego zginęło ok. 27 osób. W listopadzie 1944 r. Szendzielarz awansowany został na stopień majora. Odbudowana V Brygada Wileńska weszła do akcji na wiosnę 1945 r., podlegając Komendzie Białostockiego Okręgu AKO (Armii Krajowej Obywatelskiej). Licząca w połowie tego roku około 250 żołnierzy Brygada przeprowadziła kilkadziesiąt akcji przeciwko NKWD, UBP, MO i KBW. We wrześniu 1945 r., na rozkaz Komendy Białostockiego Okręgu AKO, Szendzielarz rozformował V Brygadę Wileńską. Na jesieni tego roku wyjechał na Pomorze, gdzie po nawiązaniu kontaktu z konspiracyjnymi strukturami podporządkował się komendantowi eksterytorialnego Wileńskiego Okręgu AK ppłk Antoniemu Olechnowiczowi ,,Pohoreckiemu”. W 1946 r. wrócił do walki, rozpoczynając działalność dywersyjną. W kwietniu tego roku odtworzył w Borach Tucholskich V Brygadę Wileńską i stanął na jej czele. Jej liczebność wynosiła w tym czasie około 70 ludzi. Brygada działała na terenie województwa zachodniopomorskiego, gdańskiego i olsztyńskiego. Na jesieni 1946 r. razem z niewielką grupą żołnierzy przeniósł się na teren Białostocczyzny, gdzie dołączył do VI Brygady Wileńskiej, dowodzonej przez ppor. Lucjana Minkiewicza „Wiktora”. W marcu 1947 r. opuścił oddział. Początkowo przebywał w Warszawie, później w okolicach Głubczyc, a następnie ukrywał się w Osielcu koło Makowa Podhalańskiego Śmierć 30 czerwca 1948 roku Zygmunt Szendzielarz został aresztowany przez UB i osadzony w więzieniu w Warszawie. 2 listopada 1950 został skazany na śmierć. Wyrok wykonano 8 lutego 1951 r. Po śmierci Wiosną 2013 badacze IPN znaleźli jego szczątki. 29 lutego 2016 został pośmiertne awansowany na stopień podpułkownika, zaś 24 kwietnia na stopień pułkownika. Tego dnia również - na wniosek rodziny - odbył się oficjalny pogrzeb Zygmunt Szendzielarza w którym udział wziął m. in. prezydent Andrzej Duda. Pochowany został na Cmentarzu Wojskowym na Powązkach. Ciekawostki * Istnieje teoria mówiąca o tym, iż 23 czerwca 1944 w Dubinkach doszło jedyne do wymiany ognia pomiędzy polskimi partyzantami, a litewskimi policjantami w wyniku czego zginęło parę cywilów. ** Prawdopodobne jednakże jest ona błędna patrząc m. in. na relacje ocalałych lub chociażby liczbę zabitych. Cytaty * Nie jesteśmy żadną bandą, tak jak nas nazywają zdrajcy i wyrodni synowie naszej ojczyzny. My jesteśmy z miast i wiosek polskich. My chcemy, by Polska była rządzona przez Polaków oddanych sprawie i wybranych przez cały Naród, a ludzi takich mamy, którzy i słowa głośno nie mogą powiedzieć, bo UB wraz z kliką oficerów sowieckich czuwa. Dlatego też wypowiedzieliśmy walkę na śmierć lub życie tym, którzy za pieniądze, ordery lub stanowiska z rąk sowieckich, mordują najlepszych Polaków domagających się wolności i sprawiedliwości. * Owszem, nie raz w samotne wieczory myślałem o tym. Nie byłem przecież krwiożerczym potworem. Szczególnie żal mi było szeregowych żołnierzy - bo musisz wiedzieć, ze do walki z moim oddziałem rzucano całe duże jednostki wojskowe - zdawałem sobie bowiem sprawę, że żołnierze ci strzelają, bo mają taki rozkaz, że są niewinni. Tylko... czy ja ja miałem inne wyjście, skoro nie uznawałem tej nowej władzy, skoro inaczej wyobrażałem sobie wolną Polskę? I jeszcze jedno: systematycznie i przez dłuższy czas ścigany człowiek traci wiele ze swoich ludzkich uczuć, dziczeje i twardnieje, rzuca na szalę swoje życie, ale i nie ceni życia cudzego. Niestety, do zabijania człowiek się przyzwyczaja. * Trudno panowie, widocznie generał „Wilk” nie mógł inaczej. Oświadczam wam, że ja też inaczej nie mogę. (...) W tej defiladzie udziału nie weźmiemy. Dowódcy zwracam się do was (...) pójdźcie teraz do swoich ludzi i powtórzcie im to co wam powiedziałem.... Niech mnie historia osądzi, ale nie chcę, żeby kiedykolwiek nasi żołnierze byli wieszani na murach i bramach Wilna. - na zebraniu dowódców szwadronów przed operacją „Ostra Brama”. Źródła * Wikipedia * ''Skazy na pancerzach ''(autor: Piotr Zychowicz) * Biografia24 * Dzieje.pl * Wikicytaty Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1910 roku Kategoria:Zmarli w 1951 roku Kategoria:Polscy żołnierze Kategoria:Żołnierze wyklęci